J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un
by Maaloween
Summary: On le lui avait dit. Mais pour une fois il avait juste voulu être lui.
1. Chapter 1

___UR/__Rated K+_

_Disclamer : Bah non, ils ne sont pas à moi. Tout est la propriété exclusive de la grande Joanne Kathleen Rowling !_

_C'est ma première Fic sur ce fandom et je suis un peu nerveuse ! ^^'' Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis ! x)_

_Et je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'orthographe, la grammaire et toutes autres fautes qui pourraient avoir échappé à ma vigilance..._

_Sur ce : Bonne Lecture ! x]_

* * *

**J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un**

On lui avait dit pourtant de ne pas aller sur la falaise. Mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et était monté.

On lui avait répété mille fois de ne pas se pencher au bord du vide, mais il s'était penché.

Il savait bien qu'il fallait écouter ses aînés, on le lui avait toujours appris. Mais cette fois il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il avait voulu prouver que, pour une fois, il pouvait faire autre chose que d'être un éternel boulet. Il voulait prouver que lui aussi pouvait être quelqu'un. Qu'il pouvait également faire de grandes choses. Comme son père.

Alors il avait ignoré les sages conseils des adultes.

_On lui avait dit. Mais pour une fois il avait juste voulu être lui._

Il était encore tôt quand il avait pris son sac à dos et avait enfourché son vélo. Il aurait pu prendre son balai comme tout sorcier qui se respecte. Il en avait un très beau, que son oncle Ron lui avait offert à Noël, la dernière génération de Numbus. Mais en territoire moldu c'était fortement déconseillé. Et puis de toutes façons c'était son frère l'as du balais dans la famille, pas lui. Il avait déjà du mal à voler droit, alors de là à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch et en devenir capitaine comme l'avait fait son aîné, il y avait un monde. Il avait donc pris son vélo. Le beau gris qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, une vraie petite merveille. Cent Gallions que Scorpius Malefoy n'en avait pas un pareil !

Il avait pédalé autant qu'il avait pu, gravissant le sentier raide et escarpé, jusqu'à ce que le chemin ne soit plus praticable qu'à pied. Là, il avait caché précautionneusement son bolide dans la végétation et avait ajouté un sort antivol. Pas aussi puissant que ce que Lily aurait fait, mais satisfaisant quand même. Et puis, il n'y avait que des moldus dans le coin de toutes manières. Il était monté tant bien que mal sur le chemin à peine tracé, se prenant régulièrement les pieds dans les cailloux et les racines proéminentes. Il était épuisé, suant, assoiffé et complètement déshydraté, mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter pour autant. Il se maudit un moment de ne pas être aussi prévoyant que sa mère et d'avoir bêtement oublié de prendre une bouteille d'eau. Enfin il arriva au bout de son périple après presque une heure de vélo et le double de marche. Ses jambes tremblaient et son souffle était erratique, il n'était décidément pas aussi endurant que son cousin Louis. Mais rien ne pouvait lui enlever la satisfaction d'être arrivé jusque là. Première étape accomplie.

Il s'installa sur le belvédère désert, à l'ombre d'un arbre et observa le paysage, appréciant le calme et le vent frais. La vue était magnifique. D'ici on pouvait voir toute la vallée et ses alentours. Il sourit quand il repéra sa maison. Il se demanda vaguement si les autres étaient déjà levés. Probablement pas. On était dimanche matin et le dimanche matin c'est grasse mat' chez les Potter.

Sa gorge sèche se rappela à lui et il fit apparaître de l'eau avec sa baguette, qu'il bu goulûment. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était vraiment un moldu dans l'âme, comme le disait souvent le fils Malefoy. Cette pensée l'énerva. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'autre abrutit vienne gâcher cet instant ? Il recracha un peu d'eau qui avait un goût exécrable. Les sorts n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Il décida de se reposer un moment, il fallait qu'il soit en pleine forme s'il voulait réussir son challenge. Il sortit un sandwich qu'il dévora comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis une semaine, puis s'accorda une heure de sieste.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était haut et la température atteignait les 35°C à l'ombre. Il fit réapparaître de l'eau qu'il avala avec une grimace – elle lui semblait encore plus immonde maintenant qu'il n'était plus assoiffé – puis enfila ses chaussons d'escalade. Il se les était procuré lui même dans une petite boutique du Londres moldu. C'était d'ailleurs une des seules choses qu'il avait acheté lui même. Tout le reste on le lui avait offert ou il l'avait hérité de James ou d'un autres de ses parents. C'était une des seules choses qu'il avait vraiment voulu et qui lui appartenait pleinement.

Un fois qu'il eu bien serré ses lacets et qu'il eu installé son matériel, il se tourna vers la falaise. Haute de plus de 45 mètres, elle s'élevait vers le soleil de midi, surplombant le belvédère de sa masse rocheuse. Et sur toute la surface grise, des éclats de métal brillaient sous le soleil à intervalles réguliers, marquants les pistes d'escalades moldues, désertes en cette journée d'été caniculaire. Cet endroit n'était déjà pas très prisé en temps normal - du fait de sa difficulté d'accès - la chaleur n'arrangeant rien, il n'avait croisé âme qui vive depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui.

Il n'aimait par particulièrement l'escalade. En faite il détestait carrément ça. Comme tout ce qui devait le faire monter à plus de trois mètres de la terre ferme. En effet depuis qu'il était tout petit, il était acrophobe. C'est à dire qu'il avait une peur extrême et irrationnelle des hauteurs. Pas au point de ne pas pouvoir monter sur une chaise, mais assez pour être gênant sur un balai. Mais il monterait. Parce que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour exister. Il affronterait ses peurs en face et il ne lâcherait rien. Pour enfin être lui.

Il se plaça devant la piste centrale, la plus difficile, prit une grande inspiration et commença son ascension. Bien qu'une compréhensible appréhension lui serrait l'estomac et lui retournait les tripes, une étrange euphorie le gagna, envahissant tout son corps, le rendant à la fois plus léger et plus fort, lui donnant presque envie de rire tant il se sentait bien. Il était heureux.

Il grimpa à une allure lente, s'accrochant comme il pouvait à chaque aspérité de la roche, vérifiant toujours que la roche ne s'effrite pas entre ses doigts avant de continuer son ascension vers le ciel. Étant venu seul, il se sécurisait lui même, prenant milles précautions pour ne pas chuter. Il avait la respiration de plus en plus hachée, et toute l'eau de son corps semblait s'être changée en sueur. Chaque regard vers le bas lui donnait un peu plus la nausée. Mais il continuait. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Car c'était sa seule manière d'être quelqu'un.

Les derniers mètres furent les plus durs, mais il s'accrocha, et finalement il parvint à se hisser tout en haut après des heures d'efforts. Il se leva sur la plate-forme, et tourna sur lui même, admirant le paysage panoramique avec un large sourire. Il avait réussi. Enfin !

Il se rapprocha de bord et il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire. Il se pencha. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa pleinement le chemin qu'il avait parcouru.

Il éclata de rire et écarta les bras laissant le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements. L'extase et la joie transpiraient par tout les pores de sa peau. Il hurlait aux alentours, avec l'écho pour seule réponse. Il avait réussi ! Il avait surmonté sa peur il était allé jusqu'au bout ! Il relâchait toute pression et riait à plein poumon ivre de bonheur.

Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée. La fatigue, la chaleur, la peur tout lui retomba dessus d'un coup et il se senti défaillir. Il fit un pas de travers et ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans la corde. Il se senti basculer et poussa un cri d'horreur. Pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'il était sur le point d'exister !

Il essaya de bloquer la corde avec ses mains. Mais la chute était trop rapide et la brûlure lui fit lâcher en un hurlement de douleur. Ses mains étaient en sang, le frottement sur la corde ayant arraché la peau tendre de ses paumes. Normalement il avait un système qui aurait du le bloquer, mais il l'avait mal mis de toute évidence. Il aurait bien lancé un sort – Il était sorcier après tout – et même si l'effet n'était celui désiré, il aurait au moins fait quelque chose. Mais il avait laissé sa baguette dans son sac. Et son sac était en bas. Il est s'en rapprochait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Ironiquement. Lui qui avait pris tant de précautions durant la montée, luttant à chaque instant contre son envie de regarder vers le bas pour ne pas prendre peur, pour ne pas abandonner en cours de route. Il se sentit soudain tellement pathétique.

Il se dit vaguement que s'il se découvrait une habilité à faire de la magie sans baguette comme son père, là, maintenant, ça l'arrangerait bien. Mais il n'était pas Harry James Potter et il ne pouvait faire de la magie que quand il avait ce stupide bout de bois. Il se dit que s'il était Lily, il aurait su quel sort lancé pour amortir sa chute. Mais il n'était pas Lily Luna Potter et il n'avait jamais été très bon en sortilège. Il se fit la réflexion que si c'était James qui était à sa place, il n'aurait eu qu'à appeler son balai. Mais il n'était pas James Sirius Potter et il était venu à vélo. Il se dit que sa mère était bien trop prudente et raisonné et que jamais elle ne se serait retrouvé dans cette situation. Mais il n'était pas Ginevra Molly Potter et il était décidément bien trop tête en l'air. Il se dit que s'il avait écouté ce qu'on lui avait dit, que s'il n'avait pas escaladé cette falaise, que s'il ne s'était pas penché, il ne serait pas dans cette situation. Mais il n'était que Albus Severus Potter, fils de Harry et Ginny Potter, frère de James et Lily, aussi nul en vol qu'en sortilège, aussi peu prévoyant que boulet. Et il était seul.

Il avait beau porté les prénoms de Albus Dumbledore qui avait été - en plus d'être le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ai jamais connu - professeur de métamorphose, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers et récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, 1re classe pour sa découverte des 12 propriétés du sang de dragon et celui de Severus Rogue, professeur de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal avant d'être lui aussi directeur de Poudlard, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent comme les autres, qui n'avait aucun signe particulier en dehors de celui de porter le nom de Potter.

Sans être un cancre, il n'était pas particulièrement doué non plus dans aucune matière. Il n'avait pas une beauté extraordinaire comme Roxane, ni d'autres signes distinctifs, il n'était pas extraverti et entouré d'amis comme Teddy. Il était juste normal. Parfaitement normal. Indiscutablement. Il n'avait pas le talent de ses ancêtres. Rien qui ne puisse lui valoir une célébrité telle que la sienne. Juste son nom. Rien d'autre. Le nom d'un héros. Potter.

Il aurait bien changé de nom et pris celui de sa mère si celui-ci n'était pas aussi connu que celui de son paternel grâce aux exploits de sa famille maternelle pendant la guerre. Il avait détesté son père pour cette notoriété qu'il n'avait jamais demandé, pour ces regards compatissants quand il ratait une potion, pour tout ces loups que lui tournait sans arrêt autour parce que ça fait bien de se faire voir avec un Potter, pour toutes ces filles qui ne l'aimait que pour sa renommée, pour toutes ces choses qui font qu'il ne pouvait pas être lui, mais seulement le fils de Harry Potter.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu escalader cette falaise. Il ne pouvait pas être un héros comme son père, mais il voulait au moins se prouver à lui même qu'il était quelqu'un. Qu'il n'était pas juste un nom, mais bel et bien une personne à part entière.

Mais il n'arrivait décidément qu'à être un boulet.

Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Bientôt il n'existerait plus et il n'aurait pas réussi à faire exister Albus Severus Potter. Bientôt les journaux annonceraient le décès du fils cadet Potter. Pas celui de Albus. Il n'était personne. Il n'existait que par son nom. Était-ce vraiment une vie ? James et Lily avaient bien réussi à exister pourtant, chacun à leur manière, réussissant là où il avait échoué.

Est-ce qu'on le pleurerai ? Probablement. On pleure toujours les enfants d'un héros. Est-ce qu'il manquerai à quelqu'un ? Sûrement pas. Pour qu'il manque à quelqu'un il aurait déjà fallu que quelqu'un tienne à lui. Si, il manquerai peut-être à Malefoy. Contre qui passera t-il ses nerfs quand il ne sera plus là ? Bah, il se trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était le seul raté de Poudlard non plus...

Il ferma les yeux. La mort ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, mais il n'avait jamais été très courageux.

Il tombait encore et l'impact se faisait de plus en plus imminent. C'est dingue toutes les absurdités qui nous passent par la tête quand on est sur le point de mourir. Il prit une grande inspiration, serra les dents et retint sa respiration.

Puis tout devient noir.

**À suivre ?**

* * *

_Note__ : Je sais bien qu'une phobie est sensée être beaucoup plus violente que ce que ressent Albus ici... En faite en étant vraiment acrophobe, il ne devrait même pas pouvoir monter sur une chaise sans faire une crise de panique, alors de là à voler sur un balai ou à escalader une falaise... -_- Mais on va dire que c'est une petite phobie ! ^^'' _

_Note 2__ : ____Je ne sais pas du tout s'il existe ce genre de falaise Angleterre, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite inculte, veuillez pardonner mon ignoble ignorance..._

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**_ J'ai déjà commencé à écrire une suite, mais je ne sais pas encore si je la posterai... Tout dépend de vous. Si vous voulez la suite, je poste, sinon je laisse tel quel. En tout cas, sachez que si suite il y a, elle fera forcement apparaître Scorpius Malefoy et que le rated ne changera pas. Cependant elle mettra surement du temps à arriver, parce que je suis très lente et que je préfère être bien avancé avant de poster. (Mais si vous laissez beaucoup de reviews, je pourrais être plus motivée ! x]) En tout cas, si vous voulez le voir comme une deathfic, vous pouvez arrêter là... x)_

* * *

_Reviews ?! x3_


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai finalement décidé - en suivant l'avis unanime des reviewers - d'écrire une suite. En fait je comptais poster plus tôt, mais mon ordi m'a lâché et j'ai perdu toutes mes données. Donc ne prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit et comme je suis très lente, il n'arrivera pas avant l'année 2014, je pense..._

_/!\ Malgré le pairing ce n'est pas du Yaoi. Enfin peut-être. Je ne sais pas encore. J'aime l'ambiguïté dans les rapports, alors il n'est pas impossible que ça dérape. Voilà, en tout cas vous êtes prévenu._

_Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :]_

* * *

**J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un - chapitre 2**

_Du sang._

_- Potter !_

_Son visage était couvert de sang. Et il ne bougeait plus. Plus du tout. _

_- Potter ! Merde, Albus réponds !_

Comment en était-il arrivé là?

* * *

Ce matin quand il s'était levé, il n'avait qu'une envie : courir jusqu'au village et dévaliser la boulangerie. Comme il était arrivé la veille au soir dans sa maison de campagne, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire de course et son corps d'adolescent en pleine croissance réclamait durement son dû.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment sa maison. C'était plutôt une espèce de maisonnette que son père avait acheté l'année de son entré à Poudlard. Il faisait ça à chaque événement important. À son mariage il avait acheté une villa aux Bahamas, lors de la naissance de son fils il avait acquis une résidence secondaire dans le sud de l'Oklahoma et cette maisonnette quand celui-ci était entré à Poudlard. Et comme ses parents n'y mettaient jamais les pieds, il en profitait et la plupart du temps il y restait pendant les vacances. Seul. C'était son refuge, sa cachette secrète, le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment chez lui. Ici il était loin de tout, personne ne le connaissait, personne ne connaissait son nom, sa famille et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Ici il n'était jugé que pour ce qu'il était et uniquement pour ce qu'il était.

Et c'est en refermant le petit portail qu'il _l'_avait vu passer sur sa machine moldu. Il savait qu'il habitait dans le coin - bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu par ici auparavant - il n'était donc pas étonné de le voir outre mesure. Ce n'était pas non plus la chose sur laquelle il se déplaçait qui l'intriguait. Albus n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour le monde moldu. À croire que c'était de famille... Non, ce qui le dérangeait c'était l'heure. Il était à peine six heures du matin. Qu'est ce que Potter faisait tout seul dehors à cette heure là ? Et surtout où allait-il si pressé qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu ? Tout cela titillait sa curiosité. Il voulait savoir. Comme tout ce qui touchait au cadet Potter d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui le touchait de près ou de loin l'intéressait. Comme une espèce d'obsession malsaine qui lui faisait se retourner à chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom et qui l'obligeait à observer le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Peut-être que c'était pour comprendre son père qui avait passé sa scolarité à chercher des noises au Survivant. Comprendre en quoi les Potter étaient si différents d'eux, comprendre pourquoi tout le monde les traitait si différemment. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de répréhensible. Rien qui puisse lui valoir cette haine omniprésente. Pourtant si les enfants du héros avaient le droit à tout les honneurs, lui, descendant de traître, n'avait droit qu'aux pierres et aux coups. Et comme Albus avait le même âge que lui, c'était naturellement vers lui que toutes ses interrogations s'étaient tournées.

Alors il avait voulu savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Et s'était sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à le suivre. Quand il s'en était aperçu, il s'était déjà bien éloigné de son chemin habituel et s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il ne reconnaissait rien autour de lui. Il était perdu, alors autant continuer à suivre l'autre qui avait l'air de savoir où il allait, il finirait bien par se retrouver bien quelque part. L'autre avançait vite sur son engin moldu et il avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre. Il était plutôt endurant, mais il venait de se lever et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas du courir si vite aussi longtemps. La dernière fois c'était en deuxième année quand des imbéciles de dernière année l'avais coursé parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de frôlé un de leur copain au détour d'un couloir. Ce soir là il avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, il remarqua que sa némésis personnelle prenait un petit sentier de randonnée qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres. S'il ne se trompait pas, ces chemins étaient balisés et il ne devait pas y avoir trente-six mille pistes. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait le filer à son rythme et ne pas le perdre pour autant. Et il avait raison. Après presque trois heures de monté il retrouva le deux roues moldu abandonné sur le bas côté. Il remarqua le sort antivol et ricana. Un bébé moldu aurait été capable de le déjouer ! Il pouvait faire cent fois mieux ! Mais ce n'était pas son problème et il fallait encore qu'il rattrape l'autre crétin. Il repris donc son chemin, haletant et suant comme un bœuf sous le soleil qui se réchauffait de minute en minute.

Quand il arriva enfin, il découvrit le fils Potter allongé part terre, comme inconscient. Il se précipita et se pencha au dessus de lui. La respiration du brun était régulière et il semblait rêver comme un bien heureux. Il dormait.

- Imbécile... Souffla le blond, soulagé.

Pendant une seconde il avait cru que l'autre avait fait un malaise... Minute ! Il s'était senti... soulagé ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour cet idiot ? Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire pour lui ! Absolument aucune ! Perdu dans ses pensées d'auto-persuasion, il sursauta quand le brun bougea dans son sommeil. Merde ! Il allait se réveiller ! Il regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua un massif d'arbustes assez dense pour le cacher. Il s'y précipita et s'y engouffra au moment même où Albus ouvrait les yeux. Il avait eu chaud. Il écarquilla les yeux. Mais pourquoi s'était-il caché ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Il avait le droit de venir ici, c'était un lieu public. L'autre n'était pas censé savoir qu'il l'avait suivi. Alors pourquoi avait-il fui comme un voleur ? Ce foutu fils à papa allait le rendre chèvre ! Il se serait bien frappé la tête contre un mur pour évacuer sa frustration, mais il n'y avait aucun mur dans le coin et puis il était bien trop digne pour faire ce genre de chose de toute façon... Il décida de rester cacher. S'il sortait maintenant, ça serait avouer qu'il le suivait depuis le début. Et il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

Au début il ne comprit pas trop ce que l'autre faisait. Quel intérêt à changer de chaussure maintenant ? Quel était cette étrange chose qu'il avait enfilée au dessus de son short ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il sorti une corde ? Il comptait se pendre avec ? Il voulu se rapprocher pour mieux voir, mais il se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long dans les buissons -avec une certaine grâce cependant. Albus se retourna et il retint son souffle. Mais le brun était trop pressé pour faire attention plus longtemps et reprit vite ses activités premières. Scorpius laissa un soupir soulagé franchir ses lèvres. Il l'avait échappé belle. Si le fils Potter l'avait retrouvé en train de l'espionner à plat ventre dans les buissons - couvert de terre et de poussière de surcroît -, sa vie aurait pris fin sur l'instant. Albus en aurait parlé partout et tout Poudlard aurait été au courant avant même que l'année ai commencée. Son honneur en aurait pris un coup. Et Merlin sait que les Malefoy n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Il essaya de se faire le plus petit possible, ne bougeant plus d'un iota et reprit son observation. Il avait la vague impression d'être un pervers qui épie sa voisine en vis-à-vis en train de se changer. Plutôt étrange comme sensation.

Albus venait de boucler un dernier objet métallique sur sa bizarrerie-sur-short. Ce mec était vraiment l'ami des moldus et de tout leurs engins. Parce que tout cet attirail était forcement Made in Moldu. Venant d'un petit-fils Weasley ce n'était pas non plus la révélation du siècle.

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il manqua d'échapper une exclamation de surprise. Cet imbécile de Potter commençait l'ascension de la falaise. À mains nues. Il n'avait pas pris de balai ou autre objet magique ayant la capacité de se déplacer au dessus du plancher des vaches, non... C'était bien trop commun pour Mr Potter ! Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus original, de plus extravagant. Quelque chose qu'aucun sorcier n'aurait l'idée de faire ! Et bien, il avait réussi. Escalader la montagne à la seule force musculaire, voilà une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé. De plus quand on connaissait la défiance d'Albus pour tout ce qui lui faisait décoller les pieds du sol , on pouvait se demander si le fils à papa n'était pas devenu un chouïa cinglé...

Le brun montait difficilement, lentement, mètres par mètres, parfois moins, s'arrêtant chaque fois qu'il le pouvait pour reprendre son souffle, ses pieds dérapant sur la roche, manquant de tomber dans le vide. Scorpius se surpris plusieurs fois à retenir son souffre. Albus était vraiment imprudent. En plus de sa phobie qui pouvait être quelque peu problématique dans ce genre de situation, il n'avait pas vraiment la condition physique pour ce genre exercice. Il n'était pas très sportif et sa musculature s'en ressentait. Et malgré ça il montait sous le soleil brûlant, sans réelles pauses. De là où il était, Scorpius pouvais voir ses membres trembler sous l'effort et même si la corde apportait une impression de sécurité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter chaque fois qu'Albus dérapait sur sa prise. Au moment où Albus franchit un nouveau palier disparaissant de sa vu, il sortit du couvert des arbres sans s'en rendre compte était comme hypnotisé par l'improbabilité et la dangerosité de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas le lâché des yeux, s'attendant à tout moment à la chute fatale. Pourtant le brun continuait son ascension, tant bien que mal, sans jamais faiblir. De là où il était, Scorpius arrivait presque à ressentir sa détermination à atteindre le sommet tellement celle-ci s'évaporait par tout les pores de sa peau. Il resta de longues minutes à l'observer, retenant son souffle à chaque fois Albus se rattrapait in extremis à la paroi rocheuse. À plusieurs reprises il ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise apeurée, imaginant déjà sa némésis réduit à l'état de fine bouillie sanguinolente. Et comme il était du genre de personne qui visualise ce qu'il imagine, il se sentait vraiment nauséeux.

Après ce qu'il lui avait semblé être une éternité, Albus parvient enfin à se hisser sur le haut de la falaise. Scorpius ne se permis de respirer que quand le brun eu fini de gravir les derniers mètres qui avaient été particulièrement laborieux et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Il ne pensa même pas à retourner se cacher, tant le soulagement était grand. Cet idiot avait réussis à lui faire peur ! Mais juste un peu, hein ?

L'idiot en question s'était levé et s'était mis à rire. Il l'avait sa réponse maintenant : il était complètement givré ! L'ensemble avait un air de Titanic avec une falaise pour bateau, un horizon agricole pour océan et un cinglé pour héros... Sûr qu'avec une histoire pareille, il pouvait faire un best-seller. Mais Albus avait l'air si heureux que son idée mourut dans l'œuf, avant même de passer du cap de ''pensée'' à celui ''d'éventualité''. Cet instant il le garderait rien que pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de lui voler ce moment. Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui arriver et Scorpius se surprit, encore une fois -décidément, ça devenait une habitude...-, à le trouvé beau. Le brun qui d'habitude était discret et effacé- tellement qu'il en semblait transparent- paraissait maintenant si épanouis et sûr de lui qu'il en rayonnait. Et il en était éblouissant.

Et là le drame. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé, tout était allé si vite... Albus avait vacillé et son pied avait buté contre un obstacle, le précipitant dans le vide. Il l'avait vu essayer de se raccrocher à la corde, sentant presque la brûlure du frottement sur ses propres paumes. Il le regardait se rapprocher inexorablement du sol, incapable de réagir, trop abasourdi pour faire le moindre geste. Autant il avait attendu la chute pendant toute la durée de l'ascension, autant une fois en haut, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela aurait pu se produire. Il le voyait chercher une solution qui ne venait pas, une autre alternative à la mort certaine qui l'attendait en bas. Puis plus rien. Il le vit fermer les yeux, abandonnant tout espoir. Il vit la résignation sur ses traits qui étaient encore, quelques instants plus tôt, si radieux. Il le vit pincer ses lèvres fines dans l'attente de l'impact imminent et de la douleur inévitable qui ne manquerait pas d'envahir tout son être avant la fin certaine. Scorpius, effaré, restait spectateur. Les secondes passaient si vite et pourtant elles semblaient si lente, le temps se tordait, se distendait, pour ne former qu'un seul instant dans un espace intemporel. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Il ne l'avait pas suivi jusque là pour le voir mourir aussi bêtement ! C'était inconcevable, totalement impossible, exclu, impensable, inimaginable. C'était complètement absurde. Ridicule. Potter ne pouvait pas mourir. Jamais.

- NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Ou l'art de dire exactement la même chose avec deux points de vu différents... x]_

_Reviews ?! x)_


End file.
